1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a universal passive protector for an IV catheter, and more specifically to a universal passive protector having a low-profile flashback chamber relative to a finger-press plate to define a more ergonomically friendly configuration, which in turn, simplifies withdrawal of a hypodermic needle after placement of the catheter within the patient's vein.
2. Related Art
It is well known in the medical profession that various medical treatments and procedures oftentimes require the insertion or withdrawal of fluid from a patient. Intravenous needles are commonly employed to achieve such insertion or withdrawal of fluid. However, in some instances, the needle may be required to remain in the patient for an extended period of time, such as when introducing or withdrawing large amounts of fluid. Under these circumstances, metal needles are typically unfavorable due to their rigid structure and sharp distal tip which can cause trauma to the patient's vein. In view of the disadvantages associated with metal needles, medical professionals commonly use a catheter for such applications.
A conventional catheter typically includes a generally flexible tube having a hard/rigid distal tip. The catheter is typically inserted into a patient's vein using a catheter introduction device. Various catheter introduction devices have been developed and include through-the-needle catheters, as well as over-the-needle catheters. A through-the-needle catheter is inserted into an anatomical passage of the patient through the use of a cannula, which typically includes an elongate, metal needle which punctures the skin, tissue and vein wall to provide a path for placement of the catheter in the vein. When the needle pierces the vein, blood will “flashback” through the needle and into a flashback chamber typically located at the proximal end of the needle. Thus, the “flashback” is an indication to the medical technician that the needle has been properly inserted into the vein. At this point, the catheter is maintained stationary within the vein and the needle is withdrawn and removed from the catheter. The needle may have score lines formed therein to allow a medical technician to tear or pull the needle apart to remove the needle from the catheter once the catheter is removed from the patient.
Over-the-needle catheters are also commonly used by medical technicians, and typically include a thin catheter having a hub attached to its proximal end. The catheter is advanced over a rigid cannula, such as a needle, with the cannula and catheter being simultaneously advanced into a desired anatomical passage of a patient. Once the catheter has been inserted into the anatomical passage of the patient, the cannula is typically removed from the catheter by retracting the cannula through the catheter. The action of retracting the cannula can undesirably expose the medical technician as well as the patient to accidental contact with the cannula, particularly the piercing tip of the needle. Such accidental needle sticks are a serious concern in view of such diseases as Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (“AIDS”), which can be transmitted through the exchange of bodily fluids with an infected person. In particular, a needle that has been used to place a catheter in the vein of an AIDS infected person may be a vehicle for transmission of the disease to the medical technician.
A number of protective devices have been developed recently to help reduce the incidence of disease and transmission through needle sticks. Many of the protective devices employ a protective, elongate sheath into which the needle is retracted as the needle is withdrawn from the patient. Along these lines, when the needle is withdrawn, its sharp distal tip is safely enclosed within the sheath, which is typically formed from a rigid material.
Operation of the protective devices generally includes an actuation mechanism connected to the needle, which is operated by the fingers of the medical technician. The technician uses various structures on the protective device to push against or pull on for retracting the needle within the sheath. However, in many protective devices, the flashback chamber is positioned in a manner which makes it difficult for the medical technician to easily grasp and manipulate the protective device in its intended manner. Such difficulty may lead to improper operation of the protective device, which may lengthen the process of inserting the catheter, or compromise the protective nature of the device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the medical field for an improved protective device that is sized and configured to facilitate withdrawal of the needle within a protective element. The present invention addresses this need, as will be discussed in more detail below.